User blog:Ibrahim hamroush/Darkest episodes of HTF
So, Happy Tree Friends is a Black Comedy show that is about animals get killed in the most brutal and most torturous ways, and sometimes it can be dramatic, and it can make us cringe, and it can make us sometimes cry, or almost cry, and this list is about the darkest episodes/ the episodes with sad endings, there's examples for that: 1- Class Act - This episode is considered to be the darkest episode of the entire show/series, the moment when they were singing around the burning school kinda reminds me of Going Merry's funeral in One Piece as the Strawhats pirates were around that ship and they were mourning it's death, also it reminds me of Brook's friends, they were smiling before they would die of poisonous storm and weapons and blood loss, they sang their last song before they would die, but Brook was the only one who was revived, the HTF also smiled before they would die when they heard Toothy was singing, and they also sang their last song before they would die, it also reminds me of the final mission of Gta 4 when they were around the burning house, also reminds me of the final scene in the music video of Love The Way You Lie they were around the burning house and the song is sad, finally it reminds me of dark episodes in kids shows, like tom and jerry (snowbody loves me), where Tom killed Jerry or stuns him and threw him outside the house, and freezes him, he later revived him and became friends, or Looney Tunes what's opera doc?, also the episode that was before Class Act was Out of Sight, Out of Mime, and the episode that was before One Piece episode 483 was episode 482, but what is the similarity between these episodes from HTF and these episodes from One Piece, well i'll tell you, Class Act is the darkest episode of HTF, and One Piece episode 483 can be considered the darkest episode of this anime, the episode that was before Class Act (Out of Sight, Out of Mime), Mime got his collar destroyed before he would die, same thing in One Piece episode 482, before the darkest episode of this anime (episode 483), Ace got his collar destroyed before he would die, i know it's a huge coincidence that that Mime and Ace's deaths were kinda similar, because before the darkest episode of each show, they got their collars destroyed, Mime's collar destroyed and died in Out of Sight, Out of Mime before Class Act, and Ace got his collar destroyed in 482 before his death in the next episode (episode 483), and that's how this episode can be considered the darkest of them all. 2- Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya - that episode was Flaky's most torturous death to date, second one in my opinion is Class Act and Flaky is the poorest character in the series 3- A Sucker For Love - that episode was Nutty's most torturous death to date, all what the poor kid ever wanted was to have someone to love him and some candy, although he was responsible for Cub's injury, but that doesn't mean he deserve death, what deserve death is someone who killed an innocent soul, but Nutty didn't kill someone, and about Lumpy and all that thing, that was a dream, that was an imagination. 4- Icy You - this episode marks Nutty's second most torturous death to date, when he found the thing he was dreaming of and was making puppy eyes when he saw it, it all ended up by killing him in a gruesome way. 5- I Nub You - You see that there's a couple who fell in love with each other, and they had romantic relationship with each other that it didn't even last for a while, until both have met their demise by when that bird pulls at the stitches holding Petunia and Handy together. 6- Tongue in cheek - these ants once again tortured Sniffles so hard before they would kill him, also when Sniffles died in that episode, that death was his most torturous death to date, also it was the most torturous death in the entire show/series. 7- Read 'em and Weep - the ending was kinda funny, i admit that, but it can be seen that Pop and Lumpy were mourning Cub's death at his grave, which is kinda sad, and of course, one of the darkest things about this episode is Petunia's death in that episode, she died in a really gruesome and a brutal way, and also that episode was her most torturous death to date. 8- Wishy Washy - Lumpy died in that episode in the most gruesome and the most disturbing way possible, also, don't you find that when Petunia commits suicide is something very cringeworthy, also when Lumpy died, it was also cringeworthy, and both died in a torturous way. Category:Blog posts